In pneumatic tires, in order to maintain the tire rigidity, annular bead cores in each of which a bead wire is wound in multiple layers are equipped in turn-up portions of a carcass. Generally, a bead core is manufactured by winding and forming a rubber-coated bead wire around a drum-like former. As a bead wire winding and forming device of this kind, there has been know one which is described in, for example, Patent Document 1.
In the bead wire winding and forming device described in Patent Document 1, a belt-shaped tape bead (B) in which a plurality of bead wires arranged in parallel are embedded in rubber is wound on the outer circumferential surface of a drum (3) through plural numbers of turns to form a bead core.    Patent Document 1: JP2002-337250